


Abduction

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Arcaiche entità [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Abduction, Martians, PWP, Science Fiction, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Filox parte per Marte con la speranza di cambiare la sua vita.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al “Living Mars” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 735.★ Prompt/Traccia: 7. A parte dalla Terra con la convinzione che troverà la svolta alla sua vita su Marte.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F4ScUdjmWwI.

Abduction

 

“Ti rendi conto?! Tra meno di un’ora sarò su Marte, mamma! Marte!” gridò Filox al telefono olografico. Giocherellava eccitata con i lunghi capelli mori. Era appoggiata contro lo schienale della navicella spaziale.

“Amore, non dovevi andare lì solo per dimenticare Artor…”. Iniziò a dire la donna dall’altra parte.

“Mamma, non ricominciare. Non voglio più sentir parlare del mio ex”. La interruppe duramente la figlia. Sospirò pesantemente e scosse il capo. “Sono venuta qui per cominciare finalmente una nuova vita. Questa è una grandissima occasione e la colonia è un posto meraviglioso, lo sanno tutti. C’è già una mia amica che si è trasferita per lavoro lì” disse la giovane donna.

La madre sospirò, le occhiaie sotto i suoi occhi erano spesse e le si andavano formando delle rughe d’espressione sempre più nette.

“Non abbiamo molto prima che tu venga messa sotto sonno criogenico, vero?” domandò.

“Mamma, tanto ormai non potrei tornare neanche. Non puoi convincermi.

Cosa dovevo fare? Rimanere sulla Terra? Non c’è futuro per me lì, è un pianeta che sta morendo. L’inquinamento vi ucciderà e non c’è nessuna possibilità di lavoro.

O pensavi che sarei voluto andare a lavorare come minatrice?” la interrogò Filox.

“Non è quello, tesoro. Semplicemente è un posto pericoloso e sei lontana. Lì io e tuo padre non possiamo più aiutarti” gemette la donna.

“Perché la Terra è sicura, adesso? Mamma, Marte sarà un posto fantastico!” la interruppe la figlia. Si udì un tintinnio e tutti i sedili iniziarono a lampeggiare. “Ora devo andare e non temere, troverò la svolta della mia vita sul pianeta rosso” la rassicurò Filox.

 

*******

 

“Ennesima sparizione nella nostra colonia su Marte. Gl’inquirenti stanno indagando su un possibile serial killer. Nonostante i controlli siano altissimi, si pensa possa essersi nascosto in qualche mezzo…”. Filox chiuse la televisione olografica e sospirò. La figura del giornalista 3d, emanata con una luce azzurrina al centro della stanza, scomparve.

< Ho trovato una buona casa, un lavoro che mi piace come designer d’interni. Ho persino potuto comprarmi una macchina con il nuovo stipendio con cui vivere con Ines, la mia migliore amica.

Però mia madre ancora non capisce che qui ho trovato una nuova opportunità. Altrimenti sarei stata la moglie di un minatore buzzurro come lei > pensò. Gettò il telecomando sul divano e si alzò, massaggiandosi il collo.

“Mi ha trasmesso un tale senso d’inquietudine con la sua chiamata che penso che mi farò un giro” brontolò. Prese le chiavi dell’edificio, dalla forma di triangolo con un pulsante e le mise nella tasca del vestito unico che indossava, che le arrivava poco sotto l’inguine. Le ricadeva morbido, di una stoffa che sembrava lana sintetica viola.

La creaturina verde, a bordo di un piccolo disco di metallo silenzioso, la vide uscire. La seguì lungo le finestre delle scale dell’edificio fino all’ascensore, attivò l’ipervelocità e si nascose di fianco all’entrata del casolare.

Il marziano ghignò guardandola uscire e si passò una mano su una delle antennine verdi. Attivò nuovamente l’ipervelocità e le comparve davanti, attivò i fari abbagliandola.

Filox gemette, vedendo solo bianco e mugolò, passandosi la mano sugli occhi.

“Che è successo? Sono esplosi dei lampioni a fibre ottiche?” si domandò. Batté le palpebre, il faretto del disco metallico si allungò ed iniziò ad emanare luci diverse. Gli occhi della giovane si abituarono alla luce e vennero catturati dai giochi di luce, le pupille della giovane si ingrandirono, mentre i suoi occhi divenivano a spirale.

La giovane mugolò, spalancando la bocca, la spirale diveniva sempre più rapida. La giovane lasciò ricadere le braccia ai lati del corpo, il faretto le annullava la volontà. Un rivolo di saliva iniziò a colarle dalla bocca, mentre la ragazza respirava dando vita a dei gorgoglii. Avvertiva il proprio corpo preda di un formicolio e delle fitte al bassoventre, sentì l’inguine divenirle umido.

Cercò di articolare delle parole, ma le venivano solo balbettii.

Il disco volante allungò ancor di più il faretto, lasciandolo dove si trovava.

L’alieno si guardò intorno, osservando la strada deserta e posizionò il suo veicolo sopra la testa di lei. Fece scendere dei cerchi di luce solida che si posizionarono intorno alla giovane, iniziarono a stringerla fino a immobilizzarla. Il seno di lei, così stretto tra due anelli, sembrava più prosperoso.

Attraverso di essi si attivò un teletrasporto, l’alieno vide Filox scomparire e, giocherellando con le proprie antenne, si teletrasportò a sua volta con la sua navicella a disco.

 

 


	2. Transmutazione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta con il prompt del p0rnfest:  
> ORIGINALE F/F gelato.

Transmutazione

 

“T-tu come ti chiami? Ehy?” la chiamò una giovane dalla lunga treccia bionda. “Io sono Trix” si presento. Aveva le gote arrossate e giocherellava con il proprio orecchio. Si avvicinò a Filox, quest’ultima aveva i lunghi capelli neri che le ricadevano morbidi sulle spalle e lo sguardo vacuo, nei suoi occhi c’erano ancora le spirali dell’ipnosi.

Entrambe le giovani erano ignude, Trix era in ginocchio, mentre l’altra rimaneva immobile seduta.

“Uh… Lei non l’hanno risvegliata. Perché?

Non l’hanno ancora sottoposta agli ‘esami’?” si domandò Trix.

Filox aveva la bocca socchiusa e un rivolo di bava le colava fino al mento, alcune gocce erano gocciolate sotto il suo collo.

Dal soffitto, semi-nascosto dall’ologramma di un albero, scese una confezione colma di gelati. Il braccio metallico aprì la bocca di Filox e le mise in bocca un ghiacciolo e glielo fece bere, man mano che si scioglieva.

Trix notò un cono svettare nella confezione e sentì il proprio stomaco gorgogliare, sospirò e gattonò fino alla scatola abbandonata per terra. L’immagine di un grande prato le si rifletteva negli occhi grandi.

Afferrò il cono, lo scartò dalla confezione color ciliegio ed iniziò a mangiarlo, sia il gelato che la cialda erano verde smeraldo.

Finì di mangiarlo con voracità, si alzò in piedi ed iniziò ad essere scossa da tremiti, il seno le divenne più rigido e gonfio.

I glutei si allontanarono dalle gambe, la ragazza gridò, piegando il ventre in avanti e agitando le mani. Le comparve un corpo mastodontico da cavallo, le gambe le divennero delle zampe dalla peluria castana e altre due zampe le comparvero dietro.

Il suo fondoschiena divenne immenso e da equino, sopra di esso crebbe una coda di crini neri che iniziò a dimenarsi.

La treccia di capelli biondi le si sciolse e le ciocche finali divennero nero intenso.

La giovane gridò e indietreggiò, con gli occhi sgranati, le sfuggì un nitrito e si tappò la bocca con le mani.

Raschiò il pavimento di metallo con lo zoccolo, passando attraverso l’ologramma del prato verde. Notò che al posto delle gambe, l’altra ragazza aveva una coda da sirena violetta, il luccichio del riflesso delle luci sulle scaglie l’attirò.

Si avvicinò, i seni dell’altra si erano fatti più morbidi, i capezzoli gonfi e rosei.

Trix sentì l’eccitazione crescere, bloccò sotto il suo corpo da cavallo l’altra, obbligandola a stendersi. La sentì morbida sotto di sé ed iniziò a strusciarsi contro di lei, facendo dei bassi nitriti. Scivolò più in basso, stringendole tra le zampe di cavallo la coda e la baciò, premette le labbra su quelle di lei.

Intrecciò le loro lingue baciandola con desiderio.

Il braccio metallico si ritirò portando con sé la confezione di cibo.

“Sei più fresca del gelato” disse la centaura, mordicchiando la spalla di Filox.

Le leccò vigorosamente i seni, risalì lungo il collo e le leccò la saliva che le continuava a scivolare fuori dalla bocca sporta.

Filox batté la coda e la fessura sopra di essa divenne umida e si aprì. Trix entrò con le dita dentro di lei e la sentì iniziare a tremare e a gemere automaticamente, le soffocò i mugolii con dei nuovi baci appassionati.

Si trattenne dallo scalciare, ma dimenò la coda. Entrò con tutta la mano all’interno di Filox, andando sempre più a fondo, toccando i punti che la rendevano più reattiva.

Dietro lo specchio i piccoli marziani le osservavano, attivando dei registratori e prendendo degli appunti attraverso rune aliene su delle tavolette grafiche. Guardavano dei monitor per controllare i valori delle due giovani e ogni tanto annuivano, facendo ondeggiare le antenne.


End file.
